Kolette? Not a Chance!
by VampireKaira
Summary: Bonnie is pregnant with her playboy husband Kol Mikaelson's child. They need to choose a name but everything results in arguments. All human. Fluff. Oneshot. Slight sequel to It's My Choice Love! Part of my 'The Human Lives of the Mikaelsons' series.


Kol/ette? Not a chance!

Bonnie is pregnant with infamous playboy and her husband Kol Mikaelson's child. All human. Fluff. Oneshot. Slight sequel to It's My Choice Love!

**A/N: For KolMikaelsonLover. Hope you like it! **

"If we have a girl we're calling her Kolette and if we have a boy then Kol Junior. It's so simple witchy wifey" Kol argued with a teasing smirk. No one ever thought he would get married let alone have kids but here he was with a 7 month pregnant wife who refused to find the gender out of baby Kol.

"We are not naming our child after you. I'm sorry but if and only if we're using Kol then it's a middle name only not a first name. Our baby deserves their own name not a recycled one. And don't even think about suggesting one of your family's names" Bonnie was stressed and cranky because their little witch refused to let her go to sleep with their incessant kicking. She also didn't want to know the gender because she wanted it to be a surprise, something that irritated Kol to no end.

"But why? I think Rebekah Kolette or Niklaus Elijah Kol sounds great!" Kol whined. He was trying to sleep when Bonnie brought up the topic of naming their child because she couldn't sleep. He was just as sleep deprived as Bonnie but at least he was charming and sleep deprived.

"Nope not happening. Otherwise I would insist we name our child after my family. But that's not happening either because our child is going to have an original name. I like Olivia or Emma for a girl and Aiden or David for a boy. Normal names that are also beautiful." Bonnie was standing her ground and refused to give in to Kol. This was their first child but the youngest of the Mikaelson bunch; there was Alexandra Elizabeth and William Henrik from Klaus and Caroline, Gabriel Elijah from Elijah and Katherine and twins from Matt and Rebekah called Victoria Esther and James Matthew. They were a handful but she was glad because at least their little witch would have plenty of playmates.

"But they're so boring! At least consider more unusual names like Carina which by the way also means beloved in Italian or Hunter for a boy." Kol was tired of this. They had been back and forth over naming their child time and time again with all the same names being bandied around. This was maybe the third time they were having this conversation. He wanted something more unusual whereas Bonnie seemed to like all the common names.

"Forget it! I'm sick of this! I'm going to bed" Bonnie decided as she lay down with her back to Kol. She was pissed. They couldn't seem to even consider each other's ideas without arguing.

"Fine" Kol sulked like a child. They both fell asleep within minutes. This is what happened regularly. Every time they discussed names they argued and got upset. How would they ever be able to decide on a name?

They awoke and it was a miserable morning and they still hadn't made up with each other. It was Sunday, the Mikaelson family day but neither of them wanted to go as no doubt they would be questioned on their name ideas once again. The Mikaelsons meant well but they annoyed her and she felt pretty close to snapping at them.

Later in the day…

"So Bonnie have you decided the names yet?" Caroline, her sister-in-law asked with glee. They had all been waiting for the day when Kol would finally settle down and when they met Bonnie they had hit it off like a house on fire.

"No Bonnie and I can't seem to decide." Kol replied nonchalantly. He didn't want anyone to know about their problems otherwise they'd all want to help.

"Yeah it's really tough to decide" Bonnie said resignedly as she knew this conversation had been coming.

"Shall we help? I think Samuel is a wonderful name for a boy or Lydia for a girl" Rebekah interrupted as she wanted to help her brother in the naming process.

"Yeah or Nathaniel or Sophie" Caroline contributed to the process.

"No you know what I am sick of this! I'm going to decide the name when he or she is born and not a moment before." Bonnie finally snapped and stormed out. She couldn't do this; she couldn't sit and play happy families with people who just kept giving her suggestions. She had enough of the Mikaelson's interfering nature.

3 months later...

Little Kai Sebastian Mikaelson was now officially one month old and being cradled in his mother's lap while his doting father amused him with endless funny faces. They had chosen the names several days after he was born after much thought and discussion between both parties. Kai was a name that Bonnie had read about in a baby naming book and Kol agreed to whilst Sebastian was a name that Caroline had suggested and they fell in love with.

"Kai look at daddy" Bonnie said as Kol took photos of his precious son. "I'm glad that eventually we found the perfect name Kol. Plus it honours you."

"Don't worry Bonnie when we have a daughter you'll be honoured" Kol promised with mirth.

"When not if?" Bonnie was a bit confused.

"We have to have a daddy's girl to go with our mummy's boy" Kol teased as Bonnie blushed slightly. "But for now we are one happy family. I love you Bonnie and you too little Kai"

"We love you too daddy don't we Kai" Bonnie replied jokingly with a grin plastered across her face.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
